The Three Gay Caballeros
by strong man
Summary: The first night was spectacular, but the second night onward was going to become complicated.


**_This is my first fanfic of 'The Legend of the Three Caballeros._**

 ** _Description: I found this show in May, but didn't pay it any mind until now and sound some on Tumblr today as well as starting to watch the episodes. It's only available in the Philippines now, but I hope that it'll start airing to the rest of the world next year._**

 ** _Pairings: _**Baron Von Sheldgoose/Larry, Panchito/Dapper Duck, José Carioca/Donald Duck **(Slash)**

 ** _Date:_** August 23

 _ **Rated:**_ M

It all started when the three Caballeros moved into Baron Von Sheldgoose's former mansion as well as their compadres. They were spending their very first night, Panchito was sharing a room with José "I don't understand, why you like wearing panties, amigo" The parrot asked, noticing he just pulled a pair out a drawer cause it was full of them.

"What, they look very comfortable to me, don't judge" He defeated his right to wear opposite undergarments. "I'm just saying" José put a hand behind his back and thought carefully not to make him mad "are you fancying other men? Panchito paused, shut the drawer in anger. José quickly apologized "I didn't know that would offend you.

The roster sighed while both hands hooked onto the handles. "Si, I don't know why, but feelings for women has lost its Tocar" He explained. José could relate and to be straight for very long is losing its hold or maybe his heterosexuality wasn't strong enough to push back and homosexual tensions were slowly moving in. He could blame himself cause he felt drawn to Donald somehow, could it be because of his beautiful antics?

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Ari ran out of the protective bedroom that he shared with Humprey, it was conjured by the protective barrier that was at their previous home. Anyway, he opened the door to discover that it was Daisy's cowardly handsome boyfriend.

"Greetings, I'm Dapper Duck and I just so happen to receive a note that said" he pulled it out of his pocket and cleared his throat "I'm sorry our first date didn't go as planned so I wanna make it up to you by having you sleep over, sincerely Daisy. What he doesn't know is that Panchito actually wrote all that to lore him.

Ari looked at him and offered to shake his hand with his many noises. Dapper just smiled annoyingly while attempting to shake hands until he felt like an earthquake went by cause his body was getting dizzy.

"It's nice to meet you," He said before the bird stood aside to let him in "Hmm, what a lovely mansion," He said after Ari shut the door and ran back to his bear friend. Dapper looked around "Wow, this is pretty big...how am I ever going to find my way? He asked himself "Have no fear, Panchito is here" The roster rose down the handles of the staircase and stopped in front of him "my card" he pulled out the description of his business. "Oh, you're my tour guide? He asked.

"Si, I'll be sure to give you the best experience," He said, bowing. "Ahh, encantado de conocerte, permíteme presentarme, apuesto pato" Panchito looked upwards with his eyes in a shocking state; a smiled on Dapper's face and well as a simple wink indicated that he knew Mexican.

He gazed into his eyes, those perfect pupils, and that winning facial expression, he went like doing the call cause of his beautiful complexity, but he didn't want to startle him. He stood up and went by his side.

"Shall we move onward? He asked, offering his elbow. Yes" Dapper took, and they galloped to various rooms.

 **(0)**

José Carioca was wondering about Donald and Daisy, but mostly Donald, he feels like he should be spending time with him though not to be selfish cause, he respects the ladies and giving Donald the privilege he needs was what made him feel closer to him. "what am I thinking, I can't be in love with one of my compadres" He plopped down onto the bed and looked at the ceiling until he head someone come in, it was none other than his possible boyfriend.

Donald was saying goodbye to his girlfriend "sleep tight now" He held the door open. "Thanks, but knowing I have my brave knight in shining armor as a boyfriend, I have nothing to fear," She said "and if Baron Von Sheldgoos shows up again, you'll keep me safe, right?

"Of course, it's my duty." He gave her his word, and she kissed him on the lips before waving as she was leaving.

"I'll see ya tomorrow" He waved goodbye back and closed the door with his back then sliding down while sighing in love until he saw the parrot " José, how's it doing? Once he set his eyes on him, he noticed that he was exposed, but tried to get that image out of his head.

He shouldn't even be thinking about having any specific relations with his best friend, but somehow it was like a special unbreakable connection that was slowly reeling him in like a fish. That wasn't the only thing he should be concerned about; there was also the fact he feels interested all the sudden.

He apparently wasn't gay, and it was an obligation people would just label them as homosexual whenever they take an interest in men without investigation of the possibility of bisexual, gender fluidity or pansexuality. He can understand the way Panchito ha been fantasizing about Dapper last night, but seeing José just laying there was causing him to get all hard.

He tried to keep it together, but José finally looked up "Donald, come sit with me" The parrot swayed, and the duck gulped in the back of his mind and feared what was awaiting him. "Damn, what will Daisy think? He thought before gathering up his confidence before going over, sat and laid down.

 _ **I noticed this show was getting so much reconciliation and the reviews are good. Some say it's the same excitement as The DuckTales reboot. It's real when I said that people assume others are gay and not take other sexual orientation into consideration.**_


End file.
